Game Changer
by shakeitsalome
Summary: Bored with playing his game, he looked for a challenge. Little did he know what he would truly find.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The blonde walking ahead of him must have known he was watching. She added a little sway to her hips, her barely-there skirt flipping with each step. _Yes_, he thought with a smile when he caught a glimpse of red lace panties.

His eyes roved to the brunette speaking with Randy. He had no clue who she was but figured she worked for the venue. The deep V-neck of her blouse showed off her cleavage and he was grateful for baggy shorts when he saw legs that went on for miles. _Definite yes,_ he decided, blonde forgotten as he turned to introduce himself.

Randy glowered at the interruption, but introduced her when it became obvious his friend wasn't going anywhere. The brunette with the cleavage and killer legs was named Amber. When he brought her hand to his lips for a debonair kiss, he saw the diamond solitaire. _Still a yes_, he thought when her fingers squeezed his. Her husband or _fiancé _was long forgotten now.

He laid on the charm. Women in the big cities were suckers for a Southern boy and when she commented on his accent, he purposefully thickened it. Amber flirted back, toying with the cross that hung from a dainty golden chain around her neck. It drew his eyes directly to her breasts, which seemed to be her intention. Well aware of Randy's presence, he upped the charm until she was nearly drooling. It was time to go in for the kill.

"I need to get to the locker room and get a shower before the show," he told her, letting a tinge of resignation show in his voice. Her eyes softened; she must be flattered that it pained him so much to be leaving her side. "But I hope to see you again tonight." He took her hand again, letting his thumb trace her knuckles before his lips brushed them. Making sure to meet her eyes, he murmured, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

He left her, her cheeks flushed and a silly smile on her face, grinning to himself as Randy fell into step next to him.

"That," he announced as they entered the locker room, "is how you score prime meat, my friend."

"No," Randy said slowly, shaking his head even as he grinned. "That's how you get a jealous husband to come after you with a loaded gun."

"She's not worried about him, why should I be?"

"You'll learn one day." Randy dropped his bags on a bench. "You don't try to score married chicks. It bites you in the ass."

"You were trying to score," he reminded. "Or were you just trying to find out if she has a hot sister?"

"She's an only child. I know this because I hit that the last time we came through here." Randy grinned as he peeled off his shirt. "She wasn't even engaged then. Said he swept her off her feet."

"I did too." His smirk widened as he began to unpack what he would need for the afternoon. "Hurry up and get the hell outta here, man."

Randy snorted. "She's not coming."

He grinned in triumph when he heard the soft tapping at the door. Leaning around to see who it was, he beckoned her in. "You were just leaving, right, Randy?"

His longtime friend pulled on the shirt he had just removed. "Right. See you later, Amanda."

The door closed behind him. Cody Rhodes motioned to Amanda as he moved towards the showers. It occurred to him that she followed willingly. A little too willingly, in his opinion.

When had his game gotten boring?

He looked down at the card Amber had given him with her number. Still damp from their shower, he sat on the bench, running a hand through his hair. The door had barely shut behind her when it opened again. Looking up, he gave Randy a nod before tossing the card into the nearby trashcan.

"Not calling her later?" Randy asked, once more removing his t-shirt. He flung it in the general direction of his bag before heading for the showers. Stopping in the doorway, he made a face. "Which one did you use?"

"Corner shower and no, I'm not." Pushing himself to his feet, Cody began to dress for the show.

"That bad?" Randy called from the shower.

Cody sighed. Of all people, he expected Randy to understand. "How do you do it?" he asked, venturing into the shower room to shave. "How do you keep it interesting? Not the sex itself, but... The hunt."

Randy chuckled. "Are you still playing the game?"

"In my own little way, yeah. It's lost something though."

"Dude." Randy laughed, the sound echoing off the tiled walls. "You have to go after harder women."

"Harder how?" Cody asked with a groan. "That chick was married!"

"Married or not, she was easy. Go after a woman you know you don't have a chance with."

Cody regarded his reflection in the mirror. "Like that's even possible," he muttered.

"It's possible. Trust me, there are women out there that won't fall for your charm as soon as you smile."

Cody continued to stare at himself, jarred from his admiration when Randy's face appeared in the mirror. "Find one," he dared. "Find one woman that won't fall for me immediately."

Randy rolled his eyes. "So I can listen to you bitch about being shot down?"

"No." He ducked his head to rinse the remnants of shaving cream from his face. When he straightened, he dabbed the water away and smiled. "So I can show you that eventually, all women fall for me."


	2. Chapter One

Randy's grin was a little too wide. A little to evil. Cody was instantly suspicious as his friend motioned to him from across the room. Seeing that Randy was standing with AJ and a couple other people, he headed over.

As he neared them, he saw someone standing on the other side of AJ. And suddenly he understood Randy's gleeful grin. _No,_ he thought. _No, no, no, no._

"Hey, Cody, c'mere," Randy called. He grabbed his shoulder and drew him in close, indicating the stranger with his free hand. "AJ's cousin arrived today. She's a big fan. Jane, I'd like you to meet my good friend Cody."

He tried his best to keep his smile in place. He really did. But it faltered as soon as he came face-to-face with AJ's cousin. Had no one told him she was related to the petite Diva, he would never have known.

_Big fan in more ways than one_. Jane wasn't pretty in any sense of the word. Within seconds he knew she wasn't worth his time. Forced to greet her, though, he gave her a hand a weak shake. Randy's arm around his shoulder kept him from making a hasty exit so he stood, silent, blatant in his regard of her figure.

If he could call round a figure. She appeared to have no waist. No, he corrected, she was fat. And he supposed her clothing was fashionable... at Wal-Mart. The purple top did nothing for her looks, and he wrinkled his nose when he saw that her jeans created a roll of fat over the waistband. Had she really gotten dressed and thought she looked good? Forcing his gaze upwards, he caught her looking at him. Unabashed, he took inventory of her features.

Nondescript. He was sure that within five minutes he would forget her face completely, God willing. Her eyes were barely visible behind the chunky black-framed glasses she wore. Not even a hint of makeup graced her skin. Her mousy brown hair was cut bluntly, even with her double chin. She wore no jewelry.

_Ugh_, he thought, looking to AJ. _She obviously got all the looks in the family._

"So how long are you going to be with us, Jane?" Randy asked, his voice raised enough to break Cody from his reverie.

"Two weeks," she answered.

AJ's smile was one of excitement. "Her summer vacation began the other day. We have so much to catch up on!"

"You're in school?" Cody blurted. He received curious looks from Randy and AJ but ignored them.

"I'm a teacher," Jane explained. "Kindergarten."

"That's great." He tried to put some sort of enthusiasm in his voice, but the words were flat. "I better get going."

"See you, Cody." AJ tugged on Jane's hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Remembering that he was allegedly needed elsewhere, Cody began to inch towards the door. He cursed under his breath when Randy followed him, arm still around his shoulder. He knew what was coming. He also knew there was no way of getting out of it. Short of dying on the spot, which was not an option.

They were in the locker room before Randy spoke.

"Well, what did you think?"

Cody wanted to punch him in the face. He hated the all-knowing smirk, the cocky way Randy folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "About what?" he returned, adapting an innocent expression.

"Jane."

"AJ's cousin?" Sometimes the cute an innocent angle worked. But never on Randy. "I think that it's cool AJ has some family coming on the road with her."

"And?" Randy prompted.

"And... I'm sure they'll have fun."

Randy's boot came down on his bag before he could unzip it. "You know what I mean, jackass."

"What do you think I thought?" Cody asked, scowling. "I thought 'Oh shit, Randy's going to say that this cow is the one he's found for me to romance' and I wanted to slam my fist down your throat. I still do, by the way."

"She wasn't _that_ bad."

Cody snorted. "She had three chins."

"Two, but still, not that bad."

"Did you even look at her?" Cody yanked his bag free and unzipped it so his hands would stay busy. Otherwise, he knew he would lash out. "She was hideous."

"I saw..." Randy paused, looking up at the ceiling as though deep in thought. He released a soft sigh of content. "Tits. I saw a great pair of tits."

"Really? I'll tell you what I saw. I saw a woman that really needs one of those bags they gave out when I wore that mask. I saw a woman that no man in his right mind would_ ever_ want to fuck, much less get to know—"

"I'd fuck her," Randy announced.

"You'd fuck Mae Young."

"Hell no I wouldn't." Randy shuddered.

"You mean you actually do have standards?" Cody shook his head. "No, man. It's not happening. I know, I know, I'm a great actor, but I can't act that good."

"You'll learn. Because we madea a deal. I find a woman that won't fall for you, remember? If she falls, you win. If she doesn't, I win."

Cody sighed, slumping down on the bench. It had been a moment of pure insanity when he'd agreed to the wager. He couldn't remember what had spurred on his agreement. Male pride, he supposed. No one wanted to admit that they weren't good at their extracurricular activities. And the payoff would be so sweet... "Okay. I'll talk to her and get her to like me. Today's Tuesday, I should finish this by tomorrow. Thursday at the latest."

"Oh, no," Randy laughed. "You can't just talk to her. To win, you have to get her in bed with you."

A mental image of him trying to help disrobe the woman he'd just met came to mind and Cody couldn't suppress the shudder. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope. You're going to use every bit of charm you have and have her beating down your door. Because I saw the look she gave you." Randy smirked. "I think that was the first time I saw a woman look at you without the 'fuck me' gleam in her eyes."

"She just knows she doesn't have a chance."

"But she does," Randy reminded with a chuckle.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" Cody muttered under his breath. Then, looking to Randy, he threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"And I want proof. I know you, you'd lie and tell me you fucked her before you even talked to her."

"I am not going to fold up her tent-sized underwear and bring it to you," Cody warned.

"Maybe she doesn't wear underwear..."

"Gross," Cody hissed. "How can you be turned on?"

"Pussy is pussy. Tits are tits. An ass in as ass. Some just have more tits and ass to hold onto while you fuck them." Randy licked his lips. "She's not my type, but yeah, I'd fuck her."

"You don't have a type. Oh, wait, you do. Female." Cody dragged a hand over his face. "You can't be serious."

"Sure I am. Big girls need to get off too. And if you do it right, they're so damned grateful."

Cody groaned. "They should be."

"Stop being a fucking snob and tell your dick to man up. It's got a job to do." Randy pushed off the wall. "But if you want to lose..."

"I said I'd fucking do it, alright?" Cody grabbed his toiletry bag and stomped into the shower room.

* * *

He had just left the locker room, on his way to Catering to grab a bite to eat, when he spotted her. She was chatting with Ted, smiling as she spoke. Cody didn't expect the sudden bark of laughter from his friend. _Maybe she just suggested they... Nah, Ted's not the type_. Sauntering in their direction, he reminded himself that his pride was at stake. If he lost...

No, he wouldn't lose. He always won.

Jane glanced up when he reached Ted's side and her smile tightened. "I should probably find AJ," she said before he could speak. "Thanks for talking to me, Ted. You didn't have to."

Ted's smile was genuine. "Thanks for not telling me you wanted to have my babies."

"I thought I'd save that for our second meeting."

Cody forced a chuckle when Ted laughed again. Then his friend turned to him. "You've met Jane, haven't you?"

"Um, yeah," Cody answered. "How's it going?"

"Alright. Most everyone's been really sweet."

"And I can tell you love the sweets." The words were out of his mouth before he considered thinking them over. He was aware of Ted's surprised expression. Too late, he saw her hand raise. Before he could avoid the blow, her palm met his cheek in a stinging blow that had him stumbling backwards. Cupping his cheek as his mouth dropped open in shock, he stared at her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm well aware that I'm overweight. That doesn't give you the right to insult me. Because I'm fat I automatically love junk food?" Her cheeks flushed with anger, she placed her hands on her hips. "You're a dick. Does that mean you like sucking one?"

"You're a guest here. I suggest you remember that you can be kicked out."

"Well, I suggest you kiss my ass as I walk away. It's huge, you shouldn't have any trouble finding it, right?" Jane glanced to Ted. "See you around."

Still cupping his cheek, Cody watched her turn and march away. _Bitch._ He seethed, tenderly rubbing what he knew was reddened skin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been slapped so hard. Perhaps when he was a teenager, sneaking into the house after partying with friends, and his mother had been waiting. Muttering a curse, he turned to Ted, expecting a sympathetic word. Instead, his friend was laughing. "You think that's funny?"

"What? You deserved that." Ted grinned.

Cody could only glare at him. "Whatever."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I need to get ready... Where are you going?"

"To make sure she knows it's not my dick you're sucking."

* * *

Jane Barnes knew she wasn't beautiful. Over the years she had heard all the derogatory terms regarding her weight. Some people tried to be sly, especially when turning her down. She had been told she had a beautiful soul and knew that phrase meant she was a hideous person on the outside. _Beauty is only skin deep_ was her mother's favorite saying, but Jane knew that the outside kept people from getting to know the person on the inside.

She shouldn't have slapped him. His words had stung, despite having seen his derisive looks when they'd met. And she would have thought him to have enough class not to say what he had in front of someone else. She was well aware that striking him could result in her being sent home. However, she refused to regret her actions. He'd deserved it.

"Jane, wait up!"

Surprised at the sound of someone calling her name, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ted heading towards her. Stopping, she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was.

"I'm sorry about that," he said when he reached her. Even though he had been jogging down the hall, he showed no signs of exertion.

She envied him for that. She had done little more than walk and she was winded. It came with the territory. Sometimes she got breathless getting out of bed. "You don't have to apologize for him," she murmured. "He said it, not you."

"But it was wrong."

"Again, he said it, not you. You're not his conscience, are you?" She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm used to it. I don't like it, but I'm used to it. People have been saying that – and a whole lot worse – for years."

"That doesn't make it right, Jane." Ted pushed his hands into his pockets. "Cody's... Well, he's..."

"I think 'asshole' is the word you're looking for. Please don't start listing his better qualities. I got enough bullshit from him."

"I didn't come to sell you on Cody," he promised. "I came to make sure you're okay."

"I'm a big girl, Ted." Jane smiled as she indicated herself. "In more ways than one."

"Please don't do that."

"I have to. If I don't, someone else will point it out for me. Are you done being the good friend and making sure I won't complain that he's being mean to me? Because I don't know where the hell I am and need to find AJ." She refused to stand around and listen to him apologize for Cody. The only person she would accept an apology from was Cody, and she doubted he knew how to say he was sorry.

"If I help you find AJ, will you go out to dinner with me after the show?"

Oh, god, he was priceless. She started to laugh, the humor of his question not lost on her. "That's a good one," she giggled, shaking her head. "Ask the fat chick out to dinner. Where would you take me? The closest all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Stop, please," he groaned.

"I ain't mad. I think it's cute. You're bound and determined to prove to me that not all men are insensitive jackasses with no brain-to-mouth filter, aren't you?"

"I just want to get to know you. Is that wrong?" He smiled. It was a genuine smile, not laced with disgust.

She appreciated how the smile spread to his eyes. "I suppose not."

"Then say yes."

"Hey, it's your dime." Beyond him she saw her cousin and waved to catch her attention. "I'll see you after the show, Ted."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jane didn't grow nervous until she and Ted slid into a booth inside the restaurant. He had apologized for not being able to take her to a better place than Waffle House, but their choices were limited considering the time of night. She'd promised him it was alright, knowing she would be more comfortable there than at someplace fancy. The working class folk that frequented the twenty-four hour diner wouldn't give her a second look. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Ted blended in.

He had been nothing but kind and personable since their first meeting that afternoon. But now... Now she had to eat in front of him. She was always self-conscious about eating in front of others that weren't in her tiny circle of close friends, and even more so around people that took care of their bodies. Ted obviously watched every morsel that entered his mouth. There was no way on earth she could eat her usual in front of him.

A tired-looking waitress came by to take their drink orders and Jane was surprised when Ted ordered a Coke. Requesting the same, she lightly drummed her fingers on the tabletop, sneaking glances at him when she thought he wouldn't notice.

"I splurge now and then," he explained, looking up from the menu to catch her looking. He smiled and, again, the warmth reached his eyes. "Tonight's definitely a splurge night."

Jane glance down at her menu, wondering if he was trying to make her feel better about her eventual food decisions. She opened her mouth to tell him he needn't bother, only to be silenced at the brief touch of his hand over hers.

"Don't hold back, okay? If you're hungry, go for it."

Okay, he was different. She'd give him that. He didn't bat an eye when she gave her order, and she was only slightly astonished when he ordered more than her. She knew just looking at him that it wasn't to make her feel better. When she stood to go to the restroom he got to his feet, oozing the charm that most men in her life lacked.

Ted sat down when she walked away from the table. Cody's words ran through his mind as he waited, idly stirring his Coke with a straw. He'd been belligerent when he'd learned Ted was taking Jane out for a late dinner.

_You really want to be seen in public with that cow ?_

He had just turned and walked away. It was either that or send a fist into Cody's face, which would only get him in trouble. Even Randy had been shocked at the words. Ted knew that Randy still felt a little responsible for Cody and tried to steer him in what he thought was the right direction, so no doubt the youngest of their trio had gotten an earful.

He just couldn't understand why Cody seemed to care so much. Usually if he met a woman he didn't care for he simply ignored her. It was almost as though he...

_Naw, there's no way, _he thought with a chuckle. Jane Barnes was definitely not Cody's type. He never went for decent, nice women.

When she came back, he stood again, receiving a flattered smile from her. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then, winding her straw paper around her finger, she asked, "Where are you from?"

* * *

"You don't have to walk-"

"My mama would skin me alive if I didn't," Ted interrupted as the elevator doors closed behind him. Gesturing for her to lead the way, he chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"Far be it from me to upset your mama."

He laughed, walking next to her when she turned to the left. Over the two hours they'd been together, he'd grown to love her quick wit. Waiting as she unlocked the door, he tilted his head when he heard the sounds of a violent video game coming from within the room. As usual, AJ was lost in a virtual world. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jane."

"Thanks for the late dinner. And... For being nice." Ted heard her inhale deeply as she looked away. "It doesn't happen a lot. So thank you. And I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

When she reached to push the door open he placed his hand over hers. Without thinking of consequences or what she would think about his actions, he leaned down, catching her lips in a quick, tender kiss. "Good night, Jane," he whispered.

"Y-yeah. Good night," she murmured.

He waited while she slipped into the room, smiling to himself when he heard AJ's voice excitedly begin to question how her night was. Briefly touching his lips, he turned in the direction of the room he was sharing with Cody.

"Well?" Cody demanded the moment the door opened. Sitting on his bed, he was idly flipping through a magazine.

Ted wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the fact Angelina Jolie's face was upside down. Rolling his eyes, he shut the door and began to empty his pockets. "Well what?"

"How did it go?"

Ted hid a smile as he sat down to remove his boots. "How did what go?"

"Dinner. With her." Cody tossed the magazine aside, expression intense as he sat up. "What did she say?"

"Nothing about you." It was the truth. Cody's name hadn't come up at all during their time together. There had been generalizations when she'd mentioned people judging her, but Cody didn't need to know. "It was just dinner between two strangers."

"But she had to have said something. Or was she too busy eating to talk?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Ted got to his feet and walked towards the bathroom. "Leave her alone, Cody."

"How could you go out to eat with her? I mean, she must have ordered everything on the menu."

"Drop it," Ted warned.

"Why did you ask her out?" Cody demanded. Before Ted could answer, he was on his feet, blocking the door to the bathroom. "Good Guy Ted feels sorry for the fat girl. Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not allowed to be nice to her?"

"You've always singled out the ones that nobody looks twice at. It's like your ticket to an easy lay. You're only being nice to her because I insulted her."

"Originally? Yes. But I didn't ask her out because I felt sorry for her." Ted pushed Cody aside. "And for the record, not every guy is looking for an easy lay."

"I doubt laying her would be easy," Cody snorted. "Can you imagine? You'd probably have to push the fat up to find her pussy. And if you went at it from behind..." He shuddered. "Shit, if she got on top she'd probably crush your—"

Ted swung out his clenched fist. He watched it connect with Cody's jaw, felt the impact, and heard the yelp of pain, but didn't flinch. It seemed to happen in slow motion. "I can't believe the shit that comes out of your mouth," he whispered as Cody stumbled back. "Just do everyone a favor and shut up."

Cody laughed as he clutched his jaw. "Nice, Ted, nice. Stick up for the fat chick that nobody cares about. How honorable. Next you'll be giving speeches on acceptance at middle schools."

"No. Next I'm going to take a shower and pray that God either gives you a brain or turns you mute."

* * *

Jane tried her best not to think back on how her night had ended, but the memory of the kiss was on constant repeat in her mind. It had been completely chaste. There had been no undertones of wanting something more from her. She supposed she could write it off as a gentlemanly act, something along the lines of opening a door or holding out a chair. As the day progressed, however, she continued to recall the unbelievable warmth of his lips. And the sweet way he'd whispered her name...

"Gah, get over it, Jane," she muttered to herself as she followed AJ into the arena. As usual, her distant cousin was brimming with energy and excitement, waving to the few fans that were hanging around the cordoned-off area of the parking lot. Knowing that none of them cared about her, Jane continued inside when AJ veered over to speak with the fans. She would figure out where to go when she got inside.

A few of the people she'd met the day before spoke to her as she made her way down the corridor. Natalya, who had insisted Jane call her Nattie the day before, greeted her with a quick hug and pointed her in the direction of the locker room. Buoyed with the knowledge that at least some of AJ's coworkers seemed to like her, she decided that it was going to be a good day.

Her good mood fled completely when she rounded the corner and came face-to-chest with Cody Rhodes.

"Whoa, hey, sorry," he said, hands catching her shoulders when she moved to the side to get around him. He smiled down at her, still holding onto her even when she stopped. "You okay?"

"I walked into you, I didn't fall on my ass." Jane adjusted the strap of her bag and shrugged his hands off her. "Excuse me."

"Jane," he called as she stepped around him. He turned to follow her and she tensed at the feel of his hand on her shoulder again. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot—"

"You think?" she muttered, stopping when he refused to let go of her. Turning to face him, she sighed. "Okay. Spill it."

"I'm sorry. When I said what I did... I wasn't thinking."

"Right. Apology accepted. Can I go?" she requested, looking pointedly at the hand still on her shoulder. She wanted nothing to do with him. His words had hurt, yes, but the look on his face as he'd said them had been worse. The pure revulsion in his eyes... She would never forget that look, or the coldness that had settled in her heart when she'd seen it.

"That's it?" he asked. "No telling me I have to work harder for your forgiveness? It's forgotten, just like that?"

"I said your apology was accepted, I didn't say I forgive you. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Wait, what?" He held up his hands, gesturing to himself before spreading them out. She should be honored that hew as offering an apology. He rarely, if ever, apologized for something he had said. It seemed telling that one of the few times he told someone he was sorry that it wasn't accepted. Perhaps because he didn't really mean it... "Why don't you forgive me?"

"Because that's my prerogative. Just because you say the words does not automatically guarantee that I'll forgive you. You know the old adage 'sticks and stones may break my bones?'"

"Of course."

"Words cut worse than any weapon ever created, Mr. Rhodes. Now please, let go of me or I'll—" she cut off, finally looking at his jaw. "Good God, what happened to you?"

"What, this?" He tenderly rubbed his bruised cheek. "Oh, nothing. Walked into a fist is all."

"I'd ask who you pissed off, but I have the feeling that list is longer than I care to hear. I'm sure you deserved it."

"Not really. He was just being holier-than-thou." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Somehow I doubt that. See you later." Turning, she continued in the direction of the locker room. Thinking she was free of him, she drew in a cleansing breath, only to release it in a groan when he fell into step next to her.

"So I was thinking..."

"Oh, God, what now?" she asked, exasperated. The day before he had acted as though he couldn't get away from her quick enough. Now she couldn't get rid of him. "Please leave me alone."

"I was hoping we could start over, Jane."

"I think the lady said to leave her alone."

Jane froze at the deep, booming voice that sounded from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Randy Orton. She blinked in surprise, not hearing Cody's muttered curse as Randy stepped forward.

"Is he bothering you, Jane?" he asked.

"Not so much bothering as annoying," she answered. "Like a gnat in your ear when you're trying to enjoy a beer out on the deck." Randy had been nothing but personable to her. From what AJ had said, he had a crude sense of humor and his bedroom had a revolving door. But at least he was nice. "I can handle him, though."

"Trust me, I don't doubt that. But we need him in one piece for the show."

"I'm just talking to her," Cody defended. "Is that a crime?"

Randy smirked, giving Jane the feeling that there was something unspoken between them. "She doesn't want you to talk to her. Why don't you give up?"

Jane's gaze swiveled to Cody when he muttered, "I never give up."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll leave you two to your little pissing contest."

"I'll walk you to the locker room," Randy offered. Before she could protest he slipped the bag from her shoulder, slinging an arm around her. "Did AJ abandon you?"

"She went to talk to some fans..." she trailed in confusion as he guided her down the hall. "I can walk down the hall by myself, Randy."

"Shh." He held a finger up to his lips. "Just go with it. How was your date with Ted last night?"

"My date—It wasn't a date. It was just dinner. But it was nice, I guess." _Nice, my ass. I didn't have that much fun when I was dating..._ She refused to think his name. Pushing his face from her mind, she smiled. "Are you doing to defend my honor to him, too? Because you don't have to."

"Believe me, I know Ted. I'd trust him, drunk, with my virginal bride. If I had one. And if he got drunk... But that's beside the point. I'm glad you had fun." He ushered her through the open door of the locker room. "Are you going to hang out here all alone till AJ gets here?"

"I'm used to being alone. Thanks," she murmured, taking her bag from him. "Question."

"Okay."

"What was that all about?" she asked, gesturing to the hall.

"Cody? He's just a persistent asshole."

"I figured that out on my own. But why the whole... I don't know, chivalry? I get the feeling you don't usually save women from him."

"Only the ones that need to be saved."

"I'm a big girl, Randy. I don't need a protector."

"How about a friend?"

She sighed, placing her bag on an empty bench. "A friend I can always use."

"Good. Then let me give you some friendly advice." He leaned in the doorway, glancing out into the hall before looking at her. "Stay away from Cody."

"That's your advice? Wow. Next you'll be giving me a lecture on the necessity of using condoms." She smiled when his eyebrow rose in surprise. "Fat girls have sex, too."

"I've had the pleasure a few times."

Jane bit her lip when his blue eyes swept over her. She suddenly felt naked. "I'm sure they were the ones pleased."

"They sure didn't complain. So if you feel the need while you're with us..." He rested a hand over his crotch and for a moment she was diverted. "My dick is always available."

"I'll be sure and keep you in mind. Though I get the feeling some skinny bitch would already be in your bed." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the thick novel she had brought to read before the show.

"Come on, I don't like the skinny bitches. I have to have something to hold onto when I'm getting some. I bet you got some prime pussy in those jeans..." He advanced, straddling the bench she sat on. She looked up in time to see him sliding towards her.

"As a matter of fact, it is." She felt comfortable around him, despite his aggressive tendencies. "That doesn't mean I go passing it out to every good looking guy that smiles at me, though."

"So you admit you think I'm good looking."

"Good Lord, are you serious?" Setting down her book, she looked into his eyes and slowly shook her head. The man was just too much. "Don't you have enough women fawning over you? Or do you have to have every female in the world stripping down after just looking at your fine ass?"

"Is that an offer to strip? If so, lose the shirt first." When she only stared at him, he grinned, tugging at the neckline of her v-neck shirt. "I'm all about tits."

"They are pretty fabulous," she agreed, looking down at her chest. God had overcompensated her body in many ways, but she was quite proud of her breasts. "If it weren't for the whole needing a dick thing, I'd go lesbian just to play with tits."

"But you've got your own, why would you need to play with another woman's?" he asked.

She knew she should push his hand away. But they were just playing around. He wasn't being serious. Right? Right. So she didn't slap him away when his finger traced her cleavage. "Because walking around grabbing my own tits would look weird. See?"

Randy's breath caught in his throat when she suddenly cupped her breasts in her hands. The movement caused his finger to dip further into her cleavage. Wetting his lips, he stroked her skin as he moved closer. "I'll grab 'em if you want. Or we could just skip that part. I bet they bounce real good when you're getting fucked."

"You're such a pervert," she snorted, finally pushing his hand away. "You really kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yeah... I'll eat you out with it too if you want."

"Get out of here," she laughed, giving his shoulder a shove. Picking up her book again, she leaned against the wall and situated herself on the bench.

"You're really not interested, are you?" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm interested. I'd be crazy not to be. I just don't think you are."

"I could make you forget every man you've ever been with," he urged.

"And I'm sure I could make you forget every loose whore you've ever drilled into, but I don't see it happening." Jane opened her book and turned the bookmark sideways.

"Ever?"

"Hey, you made it! I'm going to grab something to eat before hitting the ring for a workout – Whoa." AJ's ebullient tone ended in a gurgle of surprise when she saw her cousin and Randy on the bench. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of... What are you in the middle of, exactly?"

"Fending off a man-whore," Jane deadpanned.

"If that wasn't true, I'd be mad at that," Randy grunted, smacking a kiss to her cheek before standing. He made sure to angle his body towards her so she would see the defined bulge in his jeans. "See you later?"

"It's a date."

"Don't let your write checks your ass can't cash," he warned.

"Luckily my ass has enough holdings to cash any checks my mouth comes up with," she returned. Blowing him a kiss, she laughed when he smacked his lips in the direction of her chest before leaving the locker room. "Is he always like this?"

"After he's known you a day or so, yeah. So, have you seen Ted?"

There was something in the way AJ said his name that made Jane look up from her book. She should have known she would regret divulging all the details of her time with the man to her cousin. "No," she answered quickly. "I'm sure I'll see him later, though. There aren't that many people around." _And he's pretty easy to pick out of a crowd._

"Is he why you didn't take Randy up on his offer?" AJ smiled sweetly when Jane sent her a glare. "Okay, so I listened for a minute or two before I came in. So, is he?"

"The reason I didn't take Randy up on his offer is because I know just listening to him that he gives that offer out at least three times a day. And you seem to have forgotten about Scott."

"But Scott's—" AJ held up her hands when she heard Jane's sigh. "Okay. So there's Scott, though I don't know why he's a factor."

"He's a factor because when he asked me to marry him four years ago I said yes," Jane reminded.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Amber I love you, but, you can't have Ted. *HM* - Blackhat – YES! Someone gets it! :D – Jojo – Thank you love! I had so much fun writing that slap. - Randy4rkocenahardy – Thanks so much! Hope you continue to enjoy._


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"You can do this. Women want you, men want to be you – heck, men want you, too. You can do this," Cody whispered as he walked in the direction of catering. He had on good authority that Jane was there with AJ, Randy and Ted. His source had no reason to lie; no one knew his true reason for wanting to see her. Least of all Jane.

Jane. He cringed at the thought of her name, which conjured up the memory of her face when she'd all but told him to go straight to hell. It was obvious she didn't like him. Completing this challenge would take every scrap of charm and persuasion he had within him. He refused to lose. Just the thought of seeing Randy's smug look as he collected his winnings spurred him on.

He entered catering with a casual smile on his face. His eyes quickly sought out his friends and her and he felt his smile falter upon seeing Randy's arm draped around her shoulders. _Just who the hell does he think he is?_

It occurred to him that Randy was trying his damnedest to make sure that he lost. _We'll just see about that_, he thought as he moved to fix his plate. He paid no attention to what food he selected, grabbing a bottled water before moving to join the foursome. Sitting across from Jane, he thought of the winnings he would be receiving. It brought a smile to his face and he saw he'd caught her off guard.

"How's it going?" he asked the table in general.

"Jane and I are making plans for tomorrow," AJ offered when a moment of silence lapsed between the others.

Cody looked down at his plate when he felt the burn of Ted's gaze. The bruise on his cheek was fading now, but the shock at having his friend's fist slam into him wasn't. "What's on the agenda so far?"

"Holiday World," Jane informed, eying him steadily as she sipped her drink. "The holiday-themed amusement park. It's about thirty minutes away."

He had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from asking why on earth she wanted to visit an amusement park. He doubted she could fit on most roller coasters. But he managed a smile, meeting her eyes. "That sounds like fun. I've never been. You going, Ted?"

"Yep."

Cody got the unspoken statement. _Don't even think about inviting yourself, asshole._ "Randy?" he inquired, glancing to the man that still had his arm around Jane. "You going too?"

"Yep."

_Fuck._

"Jen told us about it. She said she went a couple years back. I think a bunch of people are going," AJ announced, slipping a hand over her mouth when Randy shot her a quick glare. "But I don't know for sure. We're leaving early."

"How early?" Cody asked as casually as possible, though his mind was already working in overdrive.

"Six," Randy announced.

"You'll have fun," Cody murmured. Seeing that Jane's drink was empty, he scraped his chair back. "Pepsi, right? I'll go grab one for you," he offered. "I'm closer."

He didn't look back to see their looks of surprise, pasting a pleasant smile on his face as he crossed the room. When he returned, he used the tail of his shirt to wipe condensation from the bottle before holding it out to her. Their fingers brushed and he gave a quick smile as her cheeks pinked slightly. Reclaiming his seat, he lifted his sandwich, making sure to catch her eyes before starting to eat.

He'd win her over. It would take a little longer than usual thanks to his runaway tongue, but he'd win. In the end, he always did.

* * *

"Have you told him about Scott yet?" AJ asked softly, head tucked close to Jane's.

Jane sighed, giving a gentle shake of her head. "It's not like he's point-blank asked me if I'm married. And besides, he's just being nice. We're not having wild crazy sex, we just had dinner.

"AJ, we can't leave that early. There's no way on earth I'll be able to get up at that time of day."

"You don't have to get up. Just roll out of bed, brush your hair and get in the car. You can sleep on the way."

"It's what, thirty minutes away? That's not even long enough for a cup of coffee to work its magic on me."

"You'll be fine, Janey."

"We're not leaving at six," Jane muttered as she and AJ walked towards the ring. Her cousin merely smiled before hopping up the steps to begin her workout. Shaking her head, Jane settled into a seat at the announce table, hoping she would be out of the way of the techs that were setting up the monitors. She flipped her book open, tucking one leg beneath her as she found her place and began to read.

She was engrossed, fully enjoying the banter between Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, when a shadow fell across the pages. Regretfully she pulled her attention from the words, looking up to see Ted standing over her. "Hey," she greeted, smiling when he moved to sit next to her.

"How's it going?" he asked, pulling on the arm of her seat to turn her so she faced him. He dipped his head to see the spine of her book then met her gaze with a smile. "_Pride & Prejudice_? Good book."

"You've read it?" she questioned in surprise.

"I took two semesters of English Lit, of course I read it. And before you ask, I enjoyed it, too."

"It's one of my favorites," she admitted. "I've read it probably a dozen times. The characters are like old friends now."

Ted leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "So, last night—"

"Hey, Ted, tell her we're leaving at six tomorrow!" AJ called from the ring.

"If you relay that I'll smack you," Jane warned.

"Not a morning person?" he asked, chuckling.

"Ugh, no. I'm a bear. I don't have to be sleeping, I just don't like getting out of bed before noon. And I don't, unless it's a work day. This is supposed to be a vacation," she announced, raising her voice so her cousin would hear.

"So you don't like sunrises?"

"They're beautiful, but I can see the same thing in reverse at sunset." She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "My uncle hated taking me hunting or fishing, because I always fell asleep in the truck."

His eyes lit up. It wasn't a sexual gleam, but one that spoke of a similar interest. "You like to hunt and fish?"

"I'd like it a whole helluva lot more if it could be done in the afternoon," she sighed. "I can't tell you how many times my uncle dragged me out of bed at four in the morning and shoved camouflage clothes at me, telling me we had to hurry up. We'd get to the tree stand, get settled and I'd be sipping my coffee when first light hit. A gorgeous buck would show up, literally close enough for me to see the detail of his fur. And there was my uncle, leaning against the stock of his rifle, fast asleep. Much as I love fresh deer meat, it was always too damned early in the morning for me to be pulling a trigger. I'd have shot off my foot."

"So you've never gotten a buck?" he asked, pushing his feet up onto the table.

"Oh, yeah, I've bagged bucks. Got a sixteen-pointer Christmas Day two years ago." Book forgotten, Jane glanced over to the ring. Seeing AJ practicing a move, she looked back to Ted and blushed when she found him gazing at her with renewed interest. "What?"

"You're so different from her," he answered. "Don't say it."

She closed her mouth, wondering how he had known she was about to point out the visible differences between herself and AJ.

"I can't see AJ sitting up in a tree stand or baiting a hook. Hell, I can't see AJ even enjoying the outdoors unless she's jogging to Starbucks. But I love to be reminded how different everyone is."

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better family," she murmured. "They accept every inch of me without question. Even the relatives that were against Mom and Dad adopting me love me like I was born into the family."

"Is it hard?" he asked gently. She was warmed by the knowledge that he hadn't seemed put off by the fact she was adopted. It had surprised her to hear the words come out the night before over their late dinner. It wasn't something she generally let known. She may not have been blood related to the family that raised her, but she knew she couldn't have loved them more if she was.

"No," she answered after a moment. "At first it was. New people, new surroundings... I'm sure if I'd been adopted as a baby I would have had no problem adjusting. But those first couple years, I had problems. Depression, frustration, anger. I was mad at my birth mother for abandoning me and mad at myself for caring. Then one day I woke up and told myself that the past didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the future. The first eight years of my life were my own personal hell, but I don't focus on them. Not now. I've got parents that have loved me unconditionally since the first day they met me. I've got aunts and uncles and cousins that are just a phone call away if I need them. And I've got my best friend, who can kick someone's ass if I need her to." Taking a deep breath, she pulled her lips into a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to unload all that on you. It's just... No one's asked that in a long time. For a long time it was all I heard. From my parents, from the counselors, from everybody. It's faded to nothing over the years."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a depressing topic."

"Oh, no, you're fine. Sometimes it's good to be reminded of how far I've come since I was that bitter little girl in foster care that nobody wanted."

His hand slid over hers and she felt herself drawn to him, much like the proverbial moth to the flame. "I can't imagine anybody not wanting you, Jane."

Was he leaning closer? She wet her lips anxiously. He wasn't. No, he couldn't. He couldn't be leaning in for a kiss. There was no way in hell—

"What's happening?"

_Sonofabitch_, she thought as the now-familiar voice jarred her to reality. Drawing away from Ted, she picked up her book and resolutely turned to her place as Cody perched on the edge of the table. She told herself that being interrupted was a good thing. She had no right kissing Ted, not even if he initiated the contact. _Scott_, she thought. _Remember him_? _How you told him that day that you couldn't live without him_?

Feeling the phone in her pocket begin to vibrate, she shifted slightly to retrieve it, a harsh sigh pulling from her lungs when she saw the name flashing on the screen. _Scott_. Did the man have a sixth sense? Excusing herself with a quick murmur, she got out of the chair and moved to the other side of the ring before answering.

"You have impeccable timing," Ted muttered towards Cody, nudging his friend's knee with the toe of his boot before swinging his feet to the floor.

"What? I was just trying to make conversation before I get in the ring to work out," Cody defended. He slid off the table and took the seat Jane had vacated. "You two looked like you were having an intense conversation. What was the topic? The menu at Olive Garden? No, wait that's too fancy for her. Pizza Hut?"

Ted sucked in a deep breath before rising to his feet. "See you later, Cody," he said lightly. "I'll find you when I want to see you."

* * *

A/N: You guys seriously rock! Thank you everyone for your fabulous reviews. I'm so glad to see so many people loving Jane. She has a lot of me in her, and a lot of other people that I know. Good to know everyone agrees that big girls need love too! :)


End file.
